clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
KhanzemWasFunny
You have New Message (KHANZEMWASFUNNY is a bad article...) KhanzemWasFunny is a Walrus historian who "specializes" in Khanzem. Background On May 25th 1984, KhanzemWasFunny was born in the arctic circle on a crowded island that was completely covered in Walruses. The island was so crowded that every few seconds, 9 walruses were crushed under everyone's weight and yet every few seconds an average of 10 walruses were born. Luckly, KhanzhemWasFunny managed to avoid being crushed (despite several close calls) and eventually grew up to become a fine, "handsome" walrus. One day, he received an invitation to join the Walrus Crime Ring and KhanzemWasFunny decided to accept the invitation. However, the Walrus Crime Ring was unable to pay for his airline ticket, and he decided to go by boat. Sadly the boat sank after sailing for only two feet, and almost caused KhanzemWasFunny (who couldn't swim) to drown. So KhanzemWasFunny waited and waited until one day he saw a human ship pass by. Quickly he sent a fake radio message to the ship telling it to come to the island, and after a few days of anxious waiting, the ship arrived. KhanzemWasFunny bumbled aboard, and finding the wheel, he sailed toward the USA. Unknown to the new "captain", the human crew was still on board and plotted to remove him from the ship. After a few months on the open sea, the humans finally came up with a plan and grabbed a bucket. "Here boy! Come get your bucket!" Suddenly KhanzemWasFunny turned around and saw t his suprise, a bucket. Suddenly envy rose from his heart and flopping down the slippery stairs to get it, he slipped on a slipt can of grease and slid into the sea without the bucket. The humans laughed and sailed on, leaving KhanzemWasFunny to drown. Just when the poor body started to sink, he felt something hard underneath him. The humans had dropped him off at his destination! KhanzemWasFunny lept (sortof) for joy, and his joy grew even greater when he saw the leader of the Walrus Crime Ring flopping towards him. After they both introduced each other, the leader asked "WHERE YA NAMED AFTER WHOOT SMACKLER WHOOT'S ARMY?" KhanzemWasFunny was pleased that a country was named after him, but was greatly disappointed when he found out that it had been defeated and split up many years ago. So he studied Khanzem's history, and decided that it was the funniest history ever. Personality KhanzemWasFunny seems rather nice for a Walrus, but his love of Khanzem and Whoot Smackler Whoot shows his real evil personality. He loves to study history (specifically, Khanzem history) and point out the humorous parts of it in an attempt to show the world that Whoot Smackler Whoot was the greatest penguin that ever lived. Involvement KhanzemWasFunny lives in the Walrus Crime Ring's base, studying Khanzem and trying to convince everyone that they should turn the ageing Whoot Smackler Whoot into a Walrus so he could join their team. He often "runs" around the USA, advertising that "KhanzemWasFunny!" with Spam Bombs. Trivia * Strangely, he is in the background of WHAT?!?, giving subliminal messages about Khanzem. Links *Whoot Smackler Whoot *Walrus Crime Ring Category:walrus Category:villains Category:High Penguin Haters Category:WHAT?!?